


Alec the catboy

by kel33



Series: The adventures of Magnus and his catboy Alex [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets turned into a catboy, magnus couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1 of Magnus's very own catboy

Jace was lounging on a chair in the kitchen watching Issabell cooking, his feet up on the table rocking back on two chair legs, Issabelle huming softly to herself as church rubbed against her leg, the place was peacefully quiet for a change and she was taking full advantage, Jace was just bored, he and Alec had investigated what they thought was a coven the night before but had turned out to be some crazy cat lady who was stealing people's pets as well as taking in every stray she could find. Alec had found it hilarious especially Jace's theory that it was all some master plan to take over using an army of cats. Anyway he soon wiped the smile off his face "you do realise all these cats have to be returned home" he smirked, "unfortunately I can't help I promised Clarey I'd help her with something" he lied. So here he was relaxing in the kitchen whilst Alec was trailing the streets reuniting cats with there owners, he did feel a little guilty but not guilty anough to go help.

He heard him coming slamming every door in the institute, storming down the corridor and into the kitchen, everyone just stopped and stared, the silence braking by Jace losing his grip on the table and falling backwards onto the hard floor, eyes still locked on Alec. "By the angel" Issabelle wispered, "wwhat happened" said Jace as he slowly got off the floor  staring at the pair of cat ears sticking up out of Alec's very angry looking head. "Well Jace if you were there you would know what happened" Alec sat at the table head in his hands "she cursed me, came back to find all the cats gone except one, I didn't even have the chance to defend myself, she just hit me with this ball of light and that's all I remember, I woke up alone with these stupid ears, pointy teeth and a tail" he sobbed.

There was stunned silence for a while as everyone processed what was said, "we'll figure this out Alec don't worry" Issabelle soothed. "Yah we'll think of something" said Jace, Alec just sat there miserable, until Jace sat up straight "wait your boyfriend's a warlock, Magnus can sort this out no problem" said Jace relief spreading through the room.

Less an hour later Alec was sitting on Magnus couch head in hands again, Jace and Issabelle have just left after Magnus reassured them that even though he doesn't know how to change Alec back he will not stop until he finds away. "It's hopeless" Alec groaned "oh come on its not that bad" Magnus purred "in fact it's kind of cute", Alec just rolled his eyes, Magnus smiles, moving to sit down next to his boyfriend lifting a hand to stroke through Alec's hair and scratching lightly behind his ear. Alec moves closer lowering his head to lay on Magnus's lap a soft rumbling coming from his chest, "oh definitely cute" Magnus whispered as he listened to his boyfriend purr, moving  his other hand to stroke his long black tail.


	2. chapter 2

Magnus has to admit he likes the changes to Alec, wasting no time at all to explore every inch of his boyfriend telling himself its for scientific reasons, of course. Starting from his head there's the smooth black ears, were as he's already discovered scratching behind them soothes and causes Alec to purr gently usually ending in him drifting off to sleep. Then there's the teeth which Alec finds most frustrating, he keeps catching his bottom lip, but magnus still thinks these little fangs look adorable. Next are the claws Alec learns pretty much straight away how to control them and keep them retracted so there hardly worth mentioning, but then there's the tail. 

A long fluffy and black tail Magnus thought it just looked good as he stroked it gently, but as Alec had spread out in his lap he started to focus on stroking up and down, so soft as he worked his fingers through the furr, reaching the base he started to scratch were his tail was attached, knowing chairman meow likes being massaged in this spot and expecting the loud purr he usually got from his own pet. What he wasn't expecting was his catboy to start rutting against his leg, bringing his bottom up to gain more friction on his back "we'll guess my kitty likes this" Magnus grinned, Alec growls which causes Magnus to laugh "awww naughty kitty" he jokes "you behave yourself", this drew a mischievous grin from the catboy, "make me" he purred as he wriggles his bottom. "You are a naughty kitten I might have to punish you" he said as he pushed his hand down the back of Alec's pants "is that what you want kitty" Alec didn't answer to busy enjoying the feeling of magnus hand stroking against his crack pushing a finger against his hole during each stroke, then whimpering when he stops to reposition Alec onto his back stripping his clothes as he does. "Maybe I'll punish you another time" he says as he positioned his self between the catboys legs then leans forward to kiss  him running his tongue over those new fangs, in return Alec nipped and sucked on Magnus's lower lip rutting his hips upward hoping his lover would get the hint.

Finally magnus started to work his way down his body licking and kissing all the way down stopping brefly to suckling on each nipple drawing meowing noses from Alec, who using both hands gripped  on Magnus's hair, hoping he wouldn't stop again. When reaching his swollen erection magnus didn't waste time taking his cock all the way till it hit the back of his throat then slowly pulling out lightly grazing the end with his teeth, then pushing his tongue against the slit tasting all that delisous precum, as he hummed lighty sending shivers up his lovers cock, then taking two fingers into his mouth and slicking them up with saliva before reaching down and sliding one then the second into his hole slowly working him open, Alec was a mess panting and meowing trying to beg for more as magnus took him apart with his fingers, until pulling out,  finally lining his cock up and plunging in bottoming out at the first thrust then pumping in and out hitting his prostate each time, bringing his lover over the edge, watching streams of cum hit his stomach and chest and feeling Alec clenching down on his cock brought on his own climax shooting his load deep inside his lover. Alec lied back on the couch to exhausted to move, but happy and sated purring loudly, "Maybe I'll keep you like this" Magnus said as he curled up next to him wrapping his arms tightly around him.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Magnus having his own catboy.

The next morning magnus is woken by his mobile ringing loudly next to the bed, he ignored it too cosy and warm snuggled up to his catboy, he'd carried him to bed last night when he'd fallen asleep on the couch and sat in bed just watching silently the rise and fall of his chest until finally falling asleep. Again the phone started ringing mumbling to himself he rolled over and answered "this better be good", " it's not" answered Jace on the other end of the phone, magnus sat bolt upright listening to what Jace had to say before hanging up and looking at his boyfriend, he was not going to like this he thought.

Alec woke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, he rolled over and stretched, feeling all warm surrounded by the scent of magnus. He lay there for a while before lazily climbing out of bed and creeping into the bathroom, magnus didn't notice him until he climbed in the shower behind him and draped his arms around him. "I missed you" he purred, magnus laughed turning around to face him, kissing him on the nose. "I need to tell you something" he said looking concerned "Jace phoned said he found the witch but she said she didn't know how to change you back".

 "Maybe she's lying " Alec said with a shrug, "we'll it doesn't matter apparently she attacked Jace there was a struggle, she's dead, but don't worry I'll still find away to change you back" promised Magnus, "we'll don't rush it's kind of nice" he confessed, which brought a huge grin to magnus face. 

After there shower they head back to bed, unable to do much else since Alec couldn't keep his hands off magnus, not that he was complaining, but he did keep sniffing him, which was a little weird. Alec flipped magnus on to his front gripping onto his back rutting against his arse nose buried in the crook of his neck, as he sucked and bit down making sure to mark his flawless skin. 

Alec had never been this rough and magnus was loving it as he lay sprawled out underneath him moaning heavily into the pillow, his lover moved down his back reaching his arse were he pulled his cheeks apart dipping his tongue in and pushing, opening him up,  then crawling up his body pushing into him, grinding with each thrust, magnus couldn't hold on his prostrate was being pounded and the friction from the sheets under him was too much, he  came over the sheets and his stomach, then simply lay there as his boyfriend carried on using his body. Alec was so turned on he'd never taken charge before and honestly he favored magnus dominating him, but this was fun riding his lover like this, going more wild at the sweet noises being push out of him with each thrust, until he pulled out to paint his arse and back with his come. Laying beside the now spent Alec watching him catch his breath was perfect, as he scratched behind his ears to calm him, Magnus dicided he definitely wasn't going to rush to find a cure.


End file.
